Reinkarnasi?
by chanza park
Summary: Chanyeol tidak benar-benar percaya reinkarnasi itu ada, namun bukti nyata di depannya itu telah mengalahkan ketidakpercayaannya selama ini. Chanbaek and other pairing.


**Reinkarnasi?**

 **Chanyeol tidak benar-benar percaya reinkarnasi itu ada, namun bukti nyata di depannya ini telah mengalahkan ketidakpercayaannya selama ini.**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Byun Sehun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Chapter 1**

"Baekhyun, kita akan pindah ke Seoul nak. Kemasi barang-barangmu, kita berangkat lusa."

Uhuk uhuk.. Baekhyun yang sedang makan tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan Nyonya Byun, langsung mengambil minumnya

"Apa? Lagi? Eomma.. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku sudah betah berada disini, lagipula teman-temanku juga sudah banyak." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ibunya mengangguk dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Iya sayang. Appa dipindah tugaskan disana. Apa kau tidak mau? Bukankah disana banyak pemuda tampan?"

"Tapi Eomma.. Kita sudah beberapa kali pindah rumah karena pekerjaan Appa. Bukankah Bos Appa keterlaluan? Akankah dia mau memindahkan kita ke New Zealand sekalian. " Baekhyun mendecih.

Pletak..

Sebuah sendok melayang di kepala Baekhyun. Tentu saja tersangka utamanya adalah Nyonya Byun. Seketika Baekhyun meringis lalu mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Jika Eommanya sudah bertindak seperti ini, berarti ia harus menurut. Baekhyun adalah anak yang penurut.

.

.

.

Sungai Han terlihat sangat indah bila dilihat sedekat ini. Gedung gedung bertingkat menambah kegaguman Baekhyun pada kota ini. Di sepanjang jalan masih ada pohon pohon yang sengaja ditumbuhi untuk menghijaukan jalanan. Anak anak berlarian membawa es krim mereka sambil sesekali tertawa. Para pelari sore masih asik berlalu lalang dijalan yang lumayan sepi.

 _Pemandangan yang indah_. Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia membenarkan letak earphone ditelinga kirinya, sambil mengganti lagu favoritnya. Baekhyun sedang berada dimobil bersama keluarganya, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun dan adiknya Sehun. Oiya.. Sehun adalah adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi. Lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Yahh walaupun Sehun terkadang lebih dewasa ketimbang Baekhyun disaat saat tertentu.

Ingat! Disaat saat tertentu. Baekhyun pun begitu. Ia bisa menjadi bijaksana, humoris, cerewet, perhatian, penyayang dalam beberapa waktu tertentu. Tergantung dengan apa yang sedang ia hadapi. Pernah sekali, ia memarahi Sehun karena mengobrak abrik karmarnya sewaktu kecil, dan memecahkan gelas kesayangannya. Cerewet sekali Baekhyun waktu itu. Tapi setelah ia tahu bahwa Sehun terkena pecahan belingnya dan berdarah. Ia mengangis semalaman karenanya. Begitulah sifat Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di rumah barunya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu turun dari mobil. Mengangkat barang-barangnya sendiri ke kamarnya. Rumah itu lumayan besar, setidaknya ada dua lantai. Lantai pertama atau lantai bawah digunakan untuk kamar Orangtuanya dan lantai kedua atau lantai atas digunakan olehnya dan adiknya.

"Noona! Gwenchana? Apa perlu aku bantu bawakan barang-barangmu ke atas? Kau kelihatan lelah." Tanya Sehun

"Ani.., hanya sedikit lelah. Kau bawakan saja barang barang Eomma kalau sudah selesai."

"Baiklah.. Tapi jangan salahkan aku ya kalau kau tidak tinggi-tinggi karena sering bawa beban berat" goda Sehun lalu berlari menuju Nyonya Byun sekalin menghindar dari pukulan keras Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kau mau mati?" suara nyaring Baekhyun menggema di seluruh ruangan membuat Tuan Byun geleng geleng kepala.

"Yeobo.. Bukankah mereka aneh? Kadang mereka seperti kakak adik yang tak bisa dipisahkan, tetapi mereka juga seperti anjing dan kucing.." Tuan Byun menggidik ngeri melihat tingkah laku anak mereka.

"Biarkanlah mereka, lagipula mereka sedang dalam proses pertumbuhan.. Kajja, kita masukan koper koper besar itu kekamar.

Setelah Keluarga Byun membereskan barang barang mereka, dilanjutkan membersihkan diri, mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga sambil mendiskusikan masalah pendidikan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

.

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Di depan gedung sekolah yang amat besar—menurutnya—membuat Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Lihatlah desain sekolah ini, amat bergaya. Setidaknya ada 4 gedung di area sekolahnya. 2 Gedung untuk mengembangkan bakat siswanya dan gedung lainnya untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar. Ditambah satu bangunan besar yang didepannya terdapat taman yang amat indah dengan pancuran air ditengahnya. Kekaguman Baekhyun hanya bertaha beberapa menit saat tepukan ringan ia rasakan di pundak mungilnya.

"Hey.. Jangan buat kita seperti anak desa dengan memandang sekolah ini lama lama Noona. Lihatlah beberapa siswa menatapmu dengan tatapan aneh"

Benar saja, beberapa siswa menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'Apa yang dia lakukan?' Dan Baekhyun hanya cengengesan dibuatnya.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Aku yang salah. Kajja kita masuk" sesal Baekhyun seraya mengapit lengan Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam sekolah. Tetapi mereka harus berpisah karena sang Noona harus naik ke lantai 2. Ingat! Baekhyun lebih tua 2 tahun dari Sehun jadi Baekhyun harus naik ke lantai atas untuk memasuki kelasnya. Sehun berada pada tingkat pertama senior high school dan Baekhun pada tingkat kedua.

"Apa kau lupa Noona? Kita harus ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu, jangan asal main masuk kelas. Kau bodoh atau apasih?"

"Yak! Jangan mengataiku bodoh. Begini begini akukan Noonamu. Dan lagi aku ini pintar. Apa kau tidak ingat Hun-ah, dulu kau merengek minta dikerjakan PR matematikamu. Huh!" balas Baekhyun seraya melayangkan jitakan pelan dikepala adiknya.

"Hey hey! Kenapa kau memukulku? Baiklah.. Aku minta maaf Noona. Yah, saat itu aku masih kecil dan kau sudah besar jadi wajar saja aku minta dikerjakan soal yang menurutku sulit tapi menurutmu mudah. Sudahlah jangan berdebat. Sudah hampir bel masuk ini." Sehun mengapit lengan Baekhyun diikuti anggukan kecil dari sang Noona.

Saat menuju ke ruang kepala sokeolah, Baekhyun tidak sadar para sunbae sedang membicarakannya.

"Lihatlah dia sangat cantik. Sepertinya dia anak baru." Ucap salah satu siswa berambut pirang sepinggang. Sedangkan para sunbae namja sedang memandangnya nakal sambil berbisik pada temannya.

"Bukankah dia sangat seksi? Lihat lah kulit putihnya, kaki mulusnya, rambutnya yang indah, dan tangan lentiknya. Ugh.. dan lihatlah tubuh berisinya."

Sehun yang tidak sengaja mendengar kakaknya dibicarakan seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. _Aku harus menjagamu Noona,_ batin Sehun. Ya, Sehun sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan mereka adalah kakak adik yang cocok disebut pasangan kekasih. Sehun adalah namja tinggi dengan kulit putih bersih dengan wajah yang tampan dengan rambut coklat keemasannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun adalah yeoja cantik dengan rambut keemasan sepinggang. Kulitnya seputih susu, dan mempunyai jari yang lentik. Matanya onxy-nya yang menggoda selalu dipoles dengan eyeliner membuatnya tambah imut. Bibir penuhnya yang berwarna merah ranum membuatnya menjadi _kissable_. Dan jangan lupa badannya yang berisi walaupun pendek. Tetapi untuk ukuran yeoja, dia masuk dalam kategori 'sedang'.

Mereka berdua termasuk siswa yang pintar, itu diturunkan dari kedua orangtuanya. Tuan Byun merupakan Direktur sebuah perusahaan terkenal. Dan itu pula yang menjadikan keluarga Byun sering berpindah pindah tempat tinggal. Dan secara otomatis, keluarga Byun termasuk keluarga yang terpandang. Tetapi Baekhyun dan Sehun di-didik sejak kecil untuk hidup sederhana. Mereka diajari bersopan santun, saling meghargai, tidak memandang sebelah mata orang yang tidak punya. Dan itu jawaban mengapa Baekhyun tadi terkagum kagum dengan sekolah ini.

.

.

Pelajaran dimulai

.

.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru anak anak." Kim songsaengnim berjalan menuju meja mengajarnya. Para siswa berbisik bisik.

"Masuklah nak. Dan perkenalkan dirimu" Kim songsaengnim mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Byun Baekhyum imnida. Saya siswa pindahan dari Busan. Tolong bimbing saya" Baekhyun membungkuk.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar teman teman barunya berbisik. "Dia cantik. Lihatlah aku suka sekali dengan rambutnya. Badannya berisi. Aku suka itu" Bisik yeoja dengan mata bulatnya diikuti anggukan dari yeoja berpipi tembem dibelakangnya. Para siswa namja hanya bersiul siul melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah anak anak. Kita mulai pelajarannya. Baekhyun, kau bisa mengambil bangku yang kosong nak." Kim songsaengnim tersenyum. Baekhyun membungkuk sekali lagi lalu berjalan menuju bangku kosong dekat jendela.

"Hey Baekhyun-ssi, aku Do Kyungsoo." siswa disebelah kirinya menyapa. Baekhyun memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Semoga kita bisa berte—" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh suara Kim songsaengnim yang menyerukan pengumuman.

'Kita-bahas-nanti' Kyungsoo berkata tanpa suara. Baekhyun hanya tertawa dibuatnya.

TEEETT...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Terkecuali tiga siswa yeoja yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"Baekhyun-ssi. Mari kita jadi teman!" Kyungsoo memajukan tangannya, bermaksud mengajak Baekhyun berjabat tangan.

"Baiklah. Tapi panggil saja aku Baekhyun" Baekhyun membalas jabatan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu ayo kita kekantin! Perutku sudah minta di—" lagi lagi ucapan Kyungsoo dipotong oleh gurunya sendiri.

"Nona Byun! Kita akan ke ruangan saya dulu. Kamu harus mengisi beberapa data."

"Ne songsaengnim" seru Baekhyun sambil meminta maaf pada teman barunya, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggurutu dibuatnya, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo. Lalu Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya bersama Kim songsaengnim. Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang gurunya, sambil sesekali melihat keadaan sekolah barunya. Ia tidak henti hentinya berdecak kagum, dan itu membuat gurunya tersenyum pelan. Mereka melewati lantai 2 sebelah selatan. Itu adalah ruang kelas tiga, sunbae Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya saat melewati beberapa kelas. Ia malu, tentu saja. Hanya memandang kaki Kim songsaengnim adalah pekerjaannya selama berjalan menuju kantor guru. Ternyata Sehun juga berada disana, bersama salah satu gurunya. Itu adalah guru wali kelasnya. Sehun sedang mengisi beberapa data mengenai dirinya, walaupun Sehun yakin bahwa orangtuanya sudah megisi formulir ini. Setelah mengisi beberapa formulir, Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju kantin. Tak lupa Baekhyun mengapit lengan Sehun sambil menceritakan teman barunya. Baekhyun memang kadang bersikap kekanakan.

Dilain tempat

"Ooi! Apa kau tidak ke lapangan? Atau ke kantin?" tanya seorang siswa berkulit tan sambil melemparkan kertas yang dibuat berbentuk lingkaran, tidak bukan lingkaran. Hanya kertas yang diremas remas.

"Aku malas. Mood ku sedang tidak baik."

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" ia mendekat dengan tangan terangkat, bermaksud menempelkan tangannya ke dahi kakaknya itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Singkirkan tanganmu Park Jongin!"

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu Hyung!" ia menekankan kata Hyung saat berucap.

"Aku tidak apa apa. Jangan khawatir. Lagian aku masih normal, jangan berpikir aku akan senang saat kau menyentuhku walaupun kau mengkhawatirkanku" ia menatap tajam Jongin.

"Apa kau tahu Hyung? Kita kedatangan dua siswa baru. Namja dan yeoja. Beberapa temanku mengatakan siswa baru itu sangat cantik dan seksi. Sedangkan namja itu tampan. Apa kau mau aku kenalkan pada yeoja cantik nan seksi itu?"

"Apa peduliku?" ia lalu keluar kelas.

"Hey Hyung? Hyung? Park Chanyeol?" Jongin menyerukan nama kakaknya. Tetapi pemuda bermarga Park itu tidak mengindahkan panggilan Jongin. Ia ingin sendiri, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Saat ia sedang berjalan menuju mesin minuman dingin. Ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang manis. Terlihat dua siswa lawan jenis yang sedang berbagi tawa dengan tangan si yeoja berada pada lengan si namja.

Chanyeol POV

"Ah Jongin berisik sekali. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa mood ku sedang jelek dan dia masih saja menggangguku. Adik yang menyebalkan." Aku bergumam dengan helaan nafas panjang setelahnya. Yah. Ini hari yang buruk bagiku. Hari ini aku kehilangan buku kesayanganku dan aku terjatuh saat di kamar mandi. Beberapa kemejaku kekecilan, dan aku harus mencari cari kunci mobilku yang ternyata ada di kolongan meja. Membuatku dan Jongin harus terlambat. Aku harus mencari minuman dingin. Benda itu selalu bisa memperbaiki moodku.

Ah.. Aku terdiam melihat pemandangan ini. Sungguh itu adalah moment yang manis. Moment yang selalu kuinginkan. Lihatlah. Dua siswa lawan jenis yang sedang berbagi tawa dengan tangan si yeoja berada pada lengan si namja. Sepertinya mereka siswa baru yang dibicarakan Jongin. Yah.. Namja itu memang tampan, tapi tidak setampan aku. Namja itu juga tinggi, tapi tidak setinggi aku. Sepertinya dia akan digilai banyak yeoja beberapa hari kedepan.

Dan memang tidak dipungkiri aku juga mengagumi kemolekan gadis itu. Ia cantik dengan rambut keemasan sepinggangnya. Mata onxy-nya yang ber-eyeliner dan bibir penuhnya. Ugh.. mengapa aku membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak? Dia sudah mempunyai pacar Chanyeol. Lihatlah betapa serasinya mereka. Mungkin mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang bersama sama pindah sekolah karena kesetiaan mereka. Tapi aku tertarik dengan yeoja itu. Dia sangat mirip dengan...

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini." Tetapi aku lupa bahwa aku harus membeli minuman itu. _Shit!_ umpatku dalam hati. Tanganku tergores pinggiran mesin, dan terluka. Aku tergesa mengambil minuman di dalam mesin otomatis tanpa mengindahkan pasangan siswa baru itu. Mereka sedang duduk di kantin. Beberapa siswa disebelahku berbisik bisik. Walaupun mereka berbisik, aku tetap bisa mendengarnya. Ayolah, mereka adalah yeoja. Mana ada yeoja yang bergosip dengan berbisik bisik?

"Kyaa! Lihatlah namja tampan itu. Bukankah dia seperti pangeran yang selalu aku ceritakan padamu?" salah satu yeoja berkacamata menyenggol temannya. Hah.. Dia menjerit melihatnya. Padahal aku disini tapi dia tidak mengindahkanku. Aku lebih tampan darinya.

"Memang dia sangat tampan. Aku ingin sekali menjadi kekasihnya" ucap yeoja yang disenggol siswa berkacamata tadi, dengan mata yang menerawang ke atas.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Dia sudah punya pacar. Itu yang disebelahnya. Dia cantik. Oiya, aku dengar namanya Sehun, sedangkan pacarnya Baekhyun."

Hmm.. Sehun dan Baekhyun. Nama mereka bagus, seperti pasangan yang romantis. Yah.. Aku akan pergi darisini. Aku hanya cukup tahu namanya saja, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Menarik" ucapku lumayan keras cukup dua yeoja yang sedang bergosip itu menolehkan kepalanya. Mereka saling bertatapan lalu menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Aku akan ke tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Tempat ini memang yang terbaik." Kududukkan diriku disamping pohon apel lalu kusenderkan kepalaku dibatangnya. Kupandangi awan putih yang dikelilingi warna biru langit. Indah. Didepanku terdapat hamparan rumput hijau, dengan bunga beraneka warna menghiasinya. Kupu-kupu berterbangan mengelilingi salah satu bunga yang besar, lalu menghisap sari madunya. Beberapa pohon tumbuh sangat subur disini. Bahkan disini terdapat dua buah pohon sakura dan tiga pohon berbuah. Salah satunya pohon apel ini.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan poniku yang mulai memanjang. Ranting pohon apel bergoyang, dan kurasakan sesuatu berhenti dikepalaku. Aku mendongak. Apel merah yang ranum. Sangat menggoda. Kupetik saja buah itu dari rantingnya. Toh, dia sendiri yang datang padaku dengan berhenti tepat dikepalaku. Tahu saja aku memang sedang lapar. Kugigit kecil apel itu. Manis. Tapi tunggu, kenapa ada rasa anyir?

"Astaga.. Aku lupa jariku terluka. Pantas saja rasanya aneh." Aku menepuk jidatku, terkekeh pelan sambil memandangi jariku yang terluka

"Andai saja kau disini, pasti kau akan menjerit kaget. Menanyakan keadaanku, memarahiku, menasehatiku lalu mengobatiku.

" _Chan Oppa! Aku tadi bertemu dengan temanku, katanya kau berkelahi dengan sunbae yang menggangguku kemarin? Benarkah itu?" merasa terpanggil aku menoleh_

" _Iya jangan kha—"_

" _Oppa lihatlah wajahmu! Luka apa itu? Darah apa itu? Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" suara lembut yang tadi kudengar berubah menjadi suara ahjumma yang sedang memenangkan arisan. Dia membolak balikkan badanku, menangkup wajahku lalu menatapku serius. Manik mata kami bertemu. Aku tersenyum sambil memegang tangannya._

" _Oppa tidak apa apa. Jangan khawatir. Hanya luka kecil, bukan masalah."_

" _Luka kecil apanya? Lihat jidat dan pipimu. Kau terluka Oppa! Sini aku obati." Mata hazel itu mengintimidasiku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Yeoja didepanku ini terlalu mengkhaatirkanku.. Dia mengobati lukaku dengan sangat hati hati. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan senyum terbaikku. Saat dia dengan lembut menempelkan plester didahiku. Aku memandangnya lama, membuatnya memiringkan kepalanya lucu._

" _Oppa, kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"_

" _Kau cantik" ucapku sambil mengelus surainya lembut_

" _Arra Oppa, aku memang cantik. Sampai sampai kau berkelahi dengan sunbaemu sendiri demi aku." Yeoja mungil ini mengejekku rupanya. Aku tersenyum lalu memeluk erat dirinya._

" _Berjanjilah untuk tetap disamping Oppa apapun yang terjadi. Oppa menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, Yaksok?" bisikku_

" _Yaksok"_

" _Saranghae"_

" _Nad_ _o_ _saranghae Oppa"_

Kenangan itu kembali berputar di kepalaku. Aku tersenyum kecut. Meraba dahiku sendiri, merasakan betapa lembutnya jemari itu saat menyentuhku. Gigitan terakhir, membuat apel yang tadinya diselimuti daging kini menjadi kurus. Kulirik jam ditanganku. Beberapa menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi, aku harus kembali kekelas. Aku berdiri lalu melenggang menuju kelas. Ah iya, aku akan kekantin sebentar. Tiba tiba aku merasa haus.

Normal POV

"Kau mau makan apa Noona? Biar aku pesankan." Sehun membuka percakapan

"Hmm.. Biar kupikir dulu. Bagaimana dengan nasi goreng ini? Kelihatan enak. Dan Jus Strawberry ini. Aku pesan itu Sehun-ah"

"Baiklah. Diam disini dulu." Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu memainkan kakinya imut sambil menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya. Baekhyun melihat adiknya dikerumuni gadis gadis saat sedang memesan makanan. Dan Sehun adalah namja yang dingin jika berhadapan dengan yeoja, terkecuali dirinya. Dia memang berpribadi ramah, ceria, dan jahil. Tetapi itu berlaku hanya untuk keluarga kecilnya. Diluar semua itu, Oh Sehun adalah pemuda yang dingin.

Oh iya.. Nyonya Byun menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah saudara. Jadi ia mengganti marga pada nama anak laki lakinya itu. Dari Byun Sehun menjadi Oh Sehun. Para guru melarang itu, tetapi orangtua Baekhyun bersikeras agar nama marga Sehun diganti.

"Eomma hanya ingin tahu adakah orang yang mencintai anak anak Eomma dengan tulus?" itulah jawaban Nyonya Byun saat ditanya perihal nama Sehun. Bukankah itu tidak nyambung dengan bergantinya marga Byun? Ah memikirkan itu membuat kepala Baekhyun pusing. Lain lagi dengan Sehun, dia hanya menganggap enteng perubahan marga pada namanya. Toh, itu juga untuk kebaikan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Jangan ambil pusinglah.

"Ini makananmu Noona, cepat habiskan dan tumbuhlah dengan benar. Agar aku segera mempunyai kakak ipar." Sehun meletakkan nasi goreng dengan jus strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Yeoja ini sangat menyukai buah itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Ah.. Kau selalu saja tidak peka. Sudahlah lupakan. Ayo makan, beberapa menit lagi bel masuk." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk angguk kecil sambil meyeruput jusnya. Setelah selesai mereka membayar lalu berpisah. Kalian tidak lupa kan fakta bahwa kelas Baekhyun ada diatas? Gedung IV lantai 2 bagian Utara adalah ruang kelas angkatan Baekhyun, sedangkan ruang kelas angkatan Sehun berada di Gedung IV lantai dasar bagian Selatan.

Saat Baekhyun hendak masuk kelas, ia lupa bahwa gelang yang dipakainya ia taruh diatas meja yang didudukinya. Baakhyun menepuk dahinya pelan lalu berlari menuju kantin. Tetapi—

BUGH..

Baekhyun menabrak seseorang. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil menutup mata. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena menahan sakit yang berasal di pantatnya.

"Hey, kalau jalan itu pakai mata! Dasar siswa baru." Ejek siswa centil itu. Entah Baekhyun atau orang ini yang salah. Yeoja ini jelas jelas berdandan saat berjalan, dan Baekhyun yakin tadi ia ingin berbelok. Baekhyun mendongak, ia berdiri lalu membungkuk mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali. Lihatlah, yeoja centil itu tak mengindahkan permintaan maaf Bakehyun. Dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Kau siswa baru Baekhyun. Bersikaplah sopan pada siapa saja, termasuk hobaemu sendiri." Baekhyun meyakinkan diri, berusaha sabar. Dia lalu masuk kantin, dan mencari gelangnya.

"Gelang itu tidak boleh hilang. Tidak" Baekhyun merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Ia berusaha mati matian untuk tidak menangis.

"Apakah ini yang kau cari?" suara bass itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Ia menoleh, dan menyadari pemuda ini memegang gelang miliknya.

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo, saya author baru di sini. Maafkan bila cerita ini membosankan :v . Jangan lupa review yaa? Annyeong~**


End file.
